


Do you wanna play a game?

by 5y8m12d



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, Monopoly (Board Game), One Shot, a little bit of Rose's backstory, debbie and lou are married, it's game night!, read the title in Daphne Kluger's sexy voice, this is fun and they are all a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5y8m12d/pseuds/5y8m12d
Summary: “Ladies, I hope you’re all ready for our next big project,” Debbie greeted her team.“Monopoly?” Daphne laughed.“What? It’s game night.” Debbie defended the game.-The Heist Family is having a game night.  Debbie choses Monopoly and she's pretty sure she should win. The eight of them get a little carried away with the game and the winner surprises them all.





	Do you wanna play a game?

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is _Highly Influenced_ by @poulengp  
> it was so much fun to write and i hope you enjoy it!  
> (also, warning, I barely proofread this, sorry just in case)

“Ladies, I hope you’re all ready for our next big project,” Debbie greeted her team. “Lou, babe, would you do me the honors?” she requested and extended her hand. With a sly grin on her face, Lou placed the unmistakable box on the table, in front of the nervous and stunned eyes of the six other women on the room.

“ _Monopoly?_ ” Daphne laughed.

“What? It’s game night.” Debbie defended the game.

Amita looked at her skeptically but helped her set the table, “I don’t think eight people should play all at once, Debbie.”

“Not unless we make bets,” Constance intervened with a wide grin on her face, and she accepted high fives from Lou and Nine Ball. “You guys are all _doomed,_ ” she added, gesticulating animatedly.

“Enough talking! Let’s get this started.” Debbie announced with a clap of her hands, “Tam-Tam, you’ll be the bank, as always. You are almost trustworthy...”

Daphne interrupted her, “Excuse me? _Almost_ trustworthy? That’s the best you got?”

“What? Do you think any of you is actually trustworthy?”

“Uh yeah? Have you met my girlfriend? Rose is an _angel_. Plus, she just asked me if it goes against the rules to move on backwards on the board.” Daphne stated, while Rose mouthed beside her, “ _it doesn’t_?”

Constance walked up to Rose and wrapped an arm around her, “Rose, rules are for cowards. Let your mind run free!”

“Right, right… ” Rose nodded along and stared very seriously at the board. The wheels starting to turn in her head, sparks filling her eyes.

“Rules are for cowards? That’s how we playing?” Nine Ball asked, shutting down her laptop and showing a lot of interest all of sudden. “I’m in.”

Tammy gave each one their money and sighed, “I’m sure there’s money missing already, so yeah _that’s_ how we are playing, I think.”

“She likes to play innocent but _don’t_ trust her,” Debbie whisper-shouted as warning to the rest of her friends, receiving a scowl from Tammy and fighting it with a playful wink.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Daphne was standing up on her chair. “You’ll take New York only if you pull it away from my cold, dead hands!”

From her chair, Rose looked on horrified, “Dear God no,” she whispered.

“Just sell me the goddamned property, Princess Kluger,” Lou replied without losing her balance on the chair she was tipping backwards. “Debbie supports me.”

“Only because you’re married!” Daphne intervened, “and that does not give you the right of exchanging properties like that.”

“That’s called being a good team!” Debbie defended herself. “Plus, I give others a chance too. Amita, I said that if you give me that city, I won’t charge you if you happen fall there. You just like to play difficult, Amita.”

“Keep it in your pants,” Lou scolded her, lightly elbowing her, “you can’t flirt with Amita to manipulate her. She’s not Tammy.”

“What?! No, no. I don’t…” Tammy started to say, enraged by the statement. But she stopped as soon as the noticed the mocking stares coming her way from every direction. She couldn’t exactly fight that statement. Plus, she met Debbie’s eyes and she understood. “I don’t,” she repeated quietly, knowing full well that’s how Debbie got her into the Met Gala heist in the first place, also in a lot more other trouble when they were younger.

Debbie leaned back in her chair and counted her fake money, because she simply loved to do that. “I would never call it manipulation,” she said.

“Then what is it?” Nine Ball scoffed, throwing the dice.

This question prompted Debbie to exchange one more look with Tammy, who sincerely smiled at her. Their past had left them with nothing but good things to say for each other and a perfect friendship to show for it. “That’s called being a good friend.”

There was silence for a few seconds while the game moved on, until Lou spotted Tammy taking a sip of water and decided it was the best possible moment. “Yeah, we’re all good _friends_ around here,” she whispered. Everyone heard her and her well placed, suggestive emphasis on the word “friend”. Tammy, of course, choked with the water she was drinking and Rose had to start patting her back. Debbie directed a disbelieving glare at her wife. But that was a conversation for a different day.

 

 

Some time later, “I buy it!” Rose exclaimed excitedly during her turn.

“Baby, you already have that one,” Daphne explained with a smile.

“Are you sure? Because these look exactly like… oh right! Right, there it is!”

“Huh. You have the three of them… that’s interesting…”

“Maybe you should _marry_ her,” Debbie teased her, showing off the ring on her left hand by holding up a property that Lou bought for her, not so ethically, on the previous turn.

Daphne rolled her eyes and may or may not blushed, but Rose paid her no mind, she was deep in thought. “Right. I think I should put up a house there, then. But I’m going to need more details on that. We can’t have an average one, can we?”

“God, no,” Daphne shook her head negatively. While the rest of the group groaned, but it was all good humored… until it wouldn’t be.

 

 

A short time of relative peacefulness passed and then they watched how Tammy slammed her hands on the table, “Constance, give me my money!”

“Money is an illusion and we are all going to die!” Constance shouted from the other side of the room where she had retreated to count her bills.

“Exactly, I am going to kill you!”

While that violence unfolded, Nine Ball leaned towards Amita and whispered, “Hey, Debbie and Lou are literally making out right now. Can’t you just steal something from them?”

“I can’t! I can’t see where they keep their money and it’s unsettling me!” Amita explained, a little alarmed.

On the other side of the table, Daphne and Rose were in a deep discussion of where should they live, if they had to choose one of the many little plastic houses on Rose’s properties. So far, Daphne was almost done convincing her girlfriend for her preferred fictional home. But Rose had a final trick. She bought another house for one of the properties easily, so that one was the winner.

 

 

“Five years! Eight months! And twelve days!” Debbie’s outraged voice startled and amused her friends.

“I know, Debbie, I know, but these are the rules,” Tammy told Debbie, barely containing her laughter.

“I can’t go to prison! That’s just a bad joke. That’s… that’s…”

“Homophobic?” Lou suggested with a snicker. She couldn’t help but lean in to kiss Debbie’s pout when she was forced to go “back to prison.” “Don’t worry, babe, you’ll be fine. I’ll bail you out.”

Debbie crossed her arms, “Oh? Like you did the last time?”

The group playfully Ohh-ed from around the table. Lou, however, didn’t lose her cool demeanor. She raised an accusatory eyebrow, she had a few comments and maybe a very specific name on the tip of her tongue that she’d like to remind Debbie. But she knew better. If plotting to steal a 150 million dollars diamond necklace from the most exclusive party in the America, just to show her ex a lesson wasn’t proof that Debbie was a sore loser… It was best to let her pout.

“You are extremely high maintenance, did you know that?” Lou murmured as she leaned in to kiss Debbie’s cheek. Then she placed enough money on the table to somewhat legally get her wife out of prison, _Monopoly prison_.

 

 

The game went on and on with all kinds of eventualities. For example, while Debbie hosted an auction for a property Amita and Nine Ball were fighting over, Daphne leaned to Rose and whispered, “where… honey, where did you get that hotel?”

“I bought it!” Rose replied happily, “with my money, see? A smart investment. You just have to… ”

“Aww, you pay for things! That’s cute!” Constance exclaimed, then received a little house thrown at her forehead by Daphne.

A few feet away, there were more plastic houses being thrown around when Amita won the property despite Nine Ball manipulating her by actually hacking her phone right then and there. Debbie had stepped between the fight, but she did loved to cause a little chaos… so the other two barely noticed their fight was part of her plan, so she could come out of it with a wicked grin on her face and a new property that Lou needed.

 

 

At some point during the longest, most vicious game of Monopoly she had ever played, Debbie was losing a little bit of her patience. “Alright, what’s going on over there? What’s that? I don’t support that,” she accused, waving her finger in a circle motion around Lou and Tammy who had been whispering to each other a little too closely for Debbie’s liking.

“It’s just business, Deb,” Tammy explained, playfully batting her eyelashes, “are you jealous?”

“I’m not talking to you, you are the enemy. Lou, love, what are you doing?”

Lou laughed fondly at Debbie’s dramatism and smirked, successfully messing with her head, “Where’s the fun in life if I don’t keep you guessing, Debbie?”

Debbie, in turn, was rendered silent, because she was strangely confused and a little turned on by Lou’s words and overall attitude, which was a side of Monopoly she wasn’t familiar with.

“Uh oh, I think we might witness a Monopoly-divorce,” Amita whispered.

Nine Ball laughed and turned to Constance, “C, your mothers are fighting, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Huh, maybe I’ll go to the Kluger-Weil house…” she answered, turning with a hopeful smile towards the couple.

“Hell no!” Daphne exclaimed.

“Daphne!” Sweetheart, don’t be rude!” Rose scolded her. “Why wouldn’t we take Constance in? I just bought a house!” she said, waving one more plastic little hotel in her hand.

“Girl, that’s a hotel,” Nine Ball remarked.

Rose moved to place the tiny thing on the board on one of her properties with the utmost care and delicacy, “well it’s the house we _deserve_ ,” she added. Rose’s sudden certainty and the way she said “we” while placing the tiny object on the board made Daphne’s smile widely, a smile more bright and sincerely than she even noticed.

Beside her, Amita was shaking her head, “where even do you keep pulling more houses and hotels?” she aimed her question at Rose and then addressed the group, “it’s my third time in prison on this game now!”

“Fourth, actually,” Debbie objected, to which Lou couldn’t avoid adding “you’re basically an Ocean now, Amita!”

 

 

Later that night, when enough drinks and snacks had come and go from the table, the group of friends found themselves facing a few problems with the game.

“What do you mean I can’t buy more houses?” Rose asked Tammy, “here’s the money!” she added, waving a few of the colorful Monopoly bills.

“I don’t know! There just aren’t more plastic houses!” Tammy explained as she shuffled around the things on the table, “now that you mention it, there’s barely any money left in the bank as well.”

At this, Constance perked up, “We should replace them with real money! Then the winner gets to keep it! Sounds awesome, who’s in?” she asked the group.

“That’s my kid,” Debbie said proudly, raising her glass as if in a toast for Constance.

Honestly the entire group was starting to feel tired, exhausted really, they were all slouching in their chairs, Debbie defeatedly cuddling to Lou’s side. The last few rounds had been brutal for most of them, They were losing everything.

“The bank is empty? Well that’s just sad…” Rose mumbled, “if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go to the bathroom a moment. Be back soon!” she waved at the group and started walking away.

Rose had barely closed the bathroom door when Daphne raised her head to stare at the group with shock written clearly on her face. She had just checked Rose’s money and properties. “Guys! Guys… Rose is, kind of a millionaire right now?”

“Aren’t we all? What do you mean?” Lou asked her with a smile.

“Look! Nine Ball and Amita are basically out. You and your wife and holding on by a thread, so is Constance. And I’m only playing because I told Rose that she could lend me money!” Daphne exclaimed, then stood up because she couldn’t contain herself to a chair, “Listen, the bank is empty… because Rose owns everything… Rose totally won the game!”

“ _Rose?!_ ” the group said in unison, they also jumped out of their chairs, startled out of their lethargy.

“Excuse me?!” Constance exclaimed, more outraged than the rest. “I stole all of this for _nothing?!_ ” She started waving her arms and from the sleeves of her jacket started to fall severals bills and even a property card or two.

Debbie was incredulous as well, she extended her hands and stared at the board as if she had just dropped and very expensive piece of porcelaine and it broke before her eyes, “But… but I had… a plan.”

While everyone else had started to laugh cheerfully, Rose arrived back at the table. “Oh what’s going on?” she asked, seeing the group hysteria that had broke around her.

“Baby! You won! You totally won the game. It’s settled!”

“Oh! Finally!” Rose laughed and eagerly fell into a joyful embrace with Daphne. The couple held tightly, laughed with each other and even jumped a little. It was all very endearing, until Daphne pulled back from the hug and pointed at the group.

“Just so you know, we were playing as a team. Her win is my win.”

Which of course caused a wave of complains from every direction. They had turned into a mess. When the excitement, disbelief and the relief from being free of playing any longer started to set in, Tammy turned towards Rose with a massive grin on her face.

“Rose! How did you do that? It was amazing!”

“You totally destroyed Debbie,” Lou added, passing Rose a celebratory drink.

Debbie had sat down again, so she gasped and looked up, “I am not destroyed! I’m…” she exclaimed, “I’m… I’m just packing the game,” she muttered while she did just that. Though she couldn’t help but laugh at her completely unexpected loss. She could have expected Constance to cheat her way to the winning place. She could have suspected from Lou or Tammy who had been playing Monopoly with her for decades and knew her every trick. But, really, what had Rose done?

“Right. Well, it does take some good luck,” Rose started to explain, “but it is about strategy. The thing is, there’s also a lot of patience involved. You have to make smart decisions. And you cannot jump at the first chance to harm somebody else,” that last part she delivered specifically to Debbie, who could do nothing but accept that was her weakness.

“Okay, but I have a question,” Amita spoke up, “How can you be the best Monopoly player in the world, and then… well, you know…”

“Go bankrupt in real life?” Nine Ball snickered, “no offence, though,” she added.

“Oh! It’s okay!” Rose waved them off. “It’s really simple. This game makes so much more sense than real life! In this game I make every decision myself. In the real world there’s too much people involved!" Rose continued to gesticulate, never losing her bright smile, "Look, I _know_ how to run a business, _I_ made myself a millionaire back in the day. That’s not the same person that threw me in bankrupt.. As in, me… I’m not that… Me, the person who didn’t…”

“What do you mean, Rose?” Debbie asked her seriously, to help her get back on track.

“Right. Well, the fashion industry is ruthless! There’s the models, lots and lots of models. Then other designers. Then the brand owners. And everyone comes with their lawyers. And everyone comes with their friends. And everyone wants to get on the runway, or wear what you design, or sell what you design, or sue what you design because you didn’t give them what they want… Everybody just wanted something out of me… My last lawyer told me I had to stop being so nice and stop saying yes to everyone who asked something expensive out of me. Then he asked for a raise, I gave him a check and that was the last one I could afford.”

When she finished talking, Rose simply laughed and shrugged. All around her, seven other women felt themselves boiling with anger at the people who they didn’t even know but who had hurt Rose. Debbie in particular was ready to ask for names and start coming up with revenge plans. However, and each other was surprised by this, whatever anger they could feel, was left to the background of their emotions, compared with the love and care they felt for one another, and in that moment it was all directed at Rose. One of them with a little more love than the rest.

“These people hurt you?” Daphne asked Rose softly. She was slowly stroking her girlfriends back in support, occasionally stopping to play with the tips of Rose’s hair.

“Yes,” Rose replied with a smile that seemed a little out of place for the answer to that question, “but it’s okay! Everything lead me here. Here with you guys. I mean, obviously you’re all just terrible. But also you’re the best.”

“That makes no sense,” Debbie said with the one of the most genuine smiles they all had seen in her. “Rose, I’m so glad you’re here. I know everyone in my team is brilliant but it’s good to know we also have someone with a heart as good as yours. We are terrible, but you can trust us, okay? Forever.”

The rest of the group sighed in relief, happy that they had a leader that could represent them all with words better than anybody else. They helped with their fair share of smiles, nods and sweet words.

Daphne, who was then toying with one of the game’s plastic little houses in her hand, looked suddenly a little timid, “I’m going to buy you a house. A home. For us,” she whispered, but Rose heard her loud and clear.

The fashion designer smiled widely and lightly knocked Daphne’s shoulder with her own, “Aw! I’ll buy you a house too!”

Their friends laughed fondly at the moment shared. “Ugh. Millionaires in love. I hate it,” Lou joked.

Debbie played along by standing closer to her and bringing her hand to the back of Lou’s neck. "Me too,” she mumbled before kissing her wife.

Trying to ease both couples out of the clearly intimate moments they were sharing, Tammy looked around the group and noticed someone missing, “Hey, where’s Constance-”

Her question was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the table coming seemingly out of nowhere and making everyone around jump in fright. “Under the table!” Constance shouted, after making that noise, “I had a couple bills down here.”

The laughs continued to spread around the eight of them. Daphne and Rose shared small kisses and then not so small ones. And Debbie and Lou discussed if Monopoly should become a family tradition for the eight of them or if it was safer to avoid it at all costs. Either way, they knew that whether they were pulling dangerous, glamorous, boring or extravagant heists, or if they were just hanging out at home, watching movies and playing board games, they knew this was their family, and they wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
